Eddy's Lab (long vversion)
by I am not here or am I 2
Summary: Long version of Eddy's Lab


(Continuing from version 1)

Bree spread her legs wider, allowing more room for the massive tentacles to assault her ass and pussy. Moaning audibly, she used her hands to beckon Adam and Chase over to her. Interested in what was happening, Eddy pulled one mechanical tentacle out of her mouth to let her speak. She told the two horny boys to drop their pants so she could give them handjobs. They did so immediately. She groped their dicks with her hands, slowly massaging them to extreme hardness. Turning on her super speed, she gave them the most incredible handjob they had ever felt. They came within seconds. She told Adam to come up to her face and Chase to come up to her ass. Suddenly, Adam thrust his massive member down her throat, and she accepted it gladly. Turning her super speed back on, she gave him a lustful blowjob. Chase was over at her behind, motioning for Eddy to pull her up by the legs. Chase immediately went right for her pussy with his mouth, causing her to scream with orgasm. The vibrations caused by her screams made Adam cum in a moment. Tired out, the three semi-siblings went over to the couch and fell asleep. Eddy, however, was wide awake and still horny, even though he was a robot. Summoning a hand from a socket on the wall, he wriggled his way to where the still-nude Bree was asleep, her legs wide apart. He slowly moved his hand under the couch, coming to rest right below her pussy. He slowly grabbed her pussy and clit, pleasuring her, while summoning the largest tentacle he had. He also summoned three more hands to grab her arms and legs, and hoisted her up into the air. She quickly woke up when she felt her body being lifted, and saw the massive tentacle. "Noooooooo!" She screamed, secretly lusting for the massive thing. It thrust itself right into her pussy and began to vibrate. "Ohhhh YES! YES YES YES!" She moaned, starting to love Eddy for the intense pleasure she was getting from the massive 13" long, 8" wide tentacle. Orgasming multiple times, she came all over the tentacle and the two boys below, who had woken up and were being jacked off by two small tentacles. Eddy then promised to fuck Bree or any of her friends if asked.

Over the next few weeks, whenever Bree was horny (every 16 hours) she went to her room, spread her legs, and asked Eddy to fuck her. Eddy then brought out his massive tentacle and fucked her immediately. One day, However, Bree decided to bring her friend Caitlin to feel it. She told Caitlin to take off her clothes, spread her legs, and say Eddy fuck me. Caitlin did so,and immediately the tentacle rose. Seeing two girls instead, eddy had no idea what to do. He got out a second tentacle,this one not as large, for Bree, and thrust his tentacles into both of them. Caitlin, being a virgin and not having experienced it before, required a fucking like Bree's first. Taking more tentacles and hands, he flipped Caitlin over onto her stomach, ass in the air, and thrust into her, using the hands to grope her breasts. Bree, ever kinky, crawled over beneath Caitlin's legs and started licking. It was too much for her, and she came a river. Without warning, Adam came in, and seeing the girls in such vulnerable positions, took Bree in the pussy. While Adam fucked Bree, Caitlin turned on the tentacle and grabbed it, forcing it to her pussy. Eddy, ever horny, thrust in all the way and vibrated the tentacle. Caitlin began to make out with Adam even though the tentacle was still in her legs. Caitlin pulled away and said, Eddy fuck me harder. Eddy stopped vibrating and took another tentacle and thrust it in her pussy as well, and began to thrust in and out, over and over again, pleasuring Caitlin to multiple orgasm. And he didn't stop. Caitlin had come twice until she told the tentacles to stop. They just went faster and faster. Bree told Eddy, stop. Fuck me instead. Eddy did so, pulling the tentacles out of the lusty mess that was now Caitlin, and inserted them into Bree's legs quickly. Suddenly, Eddy had an idea. Telling Bree to stand up with legs spread, he moved his tentacles right below her, and suddenly did a massive thrust up. UNHHH! Bree was lifted up by only her pussy and ass, as the tentacles began to thrust deep inside her. Caitlin, while still just a pile of lusty flesh from the massive fucking given to her, was masturbating to the sight. Adam still had his cock out and decided to anally penetrate Caitlin, making her cum again. Bree's mind was lost in lust for the tentacles that were raising her up by her crotch and ass. Two more tentacles snaked their way towards her, grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipples. The orgy continued until they were all worn out, and they all passed out, Adam with his cock inside Caitlin, and both girls with tentacles still vibrating in their pussies.


End file.
